Vacances d'été !
by Gwendoline Chloe Julie DiNozzo
Summary: Une petite fanfiction improvisée sur un forum RPG inspiré de Charmed et de Supernatural majoritairement! Un peu de NCIS, HP, TW ...
1. Une journée à la plage

Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer que Raphaël mit son maillot de bain sous ses vêtements, fourra une serviette, de la crème solaire dans son sac. Ensuite, il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et fonça à la plage. Chloé est surexcitée. Depuis le temps qu'elle attend d'aller à la plage, faire des châteaux de sable, nager et tout simplement jouer avec son papa, Chloé se trouvait prête à l'aube. Elle avait déjà préparé son sac et avait réveillé son papa qui du prendre un grand bol de café pour réussit à émerger de son sommeil. Ils foncèrent sur la plage et Chloé se mit en maillot de bain. Enfin, il était déjà sous ses vêtements. Gain de temps oblige. Elle s'attaqua au château de sable pour commencer avant d'aller faire une pause en allant chercher une grosse glace. Sam ne rêvait que d'une chose depuis quelques semaines : passer une journée "normale" loin des monstres et créatures en tout genre. Et aussi se retrouver avec sa famille, profiter de l'été et de ce superbe soleil qui s'était installé. Et comme, pour une fois, aujourd'hui était une journée qui s'annonçait tranquille et normal, il décida de se faire un petit sac et de se rendre sur la plage. Il enfila un caleçon de bain sous ses vêtements, pris un livre, de la crème solaire et un drap de plage : détente et farniente étaient ses mots d'ordre pour la journée. Il laissa un mot à son frère : le couple pourrait toujours le rejoindre plus tard s'il en avait envie. Et sinon, ils auraient la maison pour eux seuls Sam arriva sur la plage, se défit de ses vêtements, sentit quelques regards de femmes déviant sur son torse, ses pectoraux et abdos, et alla plonger avec délectation dans la mer pour se défouler et se détendre.

La plage, le soleil, Ana en rêvait depuis longtemps. Ainsi, elle décida de fermer la pâtisserie pour le week-end et fonça mettre sa tenue de plage, c'est à dire bikini, chapeau de paille, lunette de soleil et paréo. Elle fourra sa crème solaire, sa serviette, un livre et fonça en direction de la plage. Elle se posa dans un coin tranquille. Elle étala sa serviette et posa ses affaires dans son coin puis plongea dans l'eau. Après avoir bien nagé, elle sortit de l'eau telle une James Bond girl secoua ses cheveux de manière sexy sous les regards de quelques hommes lorsque son regard se stoppa sur un homme. Un homme qu'elle avait déjà vu. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle fit demi tour et plongea vers l'homme en question. Elle nagea jusqu'à lui, l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ana: Tu m'as manqué, Sam!

Chloé déguste son énorme glace, tout en retournant sur la plage! Elle a l'impression de voir le sac de a "tata" mais ne la voit pas sur la plage! Elle scrute l'horizon, puis la mer mais en vain. Elle voit bien deux personnes s'embrasser amoureusement et a l'impression de les connaitre. Une belle impression. Seulement, ce n'est pas aisée de reconnaître quelqu'un de dos. Elle finit par rejoindre son papa en s'asseyant sur sa serviette "fée clochette"

Chloé: Papa! Je crois qu'il y a tata Ana sur la plage! Il y a son sac mais je ne la vois pas!

Sam continuait à nager tranquillement : ce que ça lui faisait du bien de se défouler, de sentir le stress dans son corps partir, d'utiliser chaque muscle de son corps pour faire autre chose que chasser des créatures ! Il était sur le trajet de retour vers la plage. Son souhait maintenant : se mettre au soleil pour bronzer tout en lisant un bon thriller religieux. Sauf que ça n'allait pas du tout se passer comme ça. Il n'avait pas remarqué la femme qui avait plongé dans l'eau et s'était ruée vers lui. Il ne la vit qu'au dernier moment et fut tellement surpris de la voir là, maintenant, qu'il réagit à peine lorsqu'elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ces lèvres, ce corps, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle : Ana !

Sam: Ana!... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué!

Il lui rendit son baiser passionné et tournoya avec elle dans l'eau, leurs corps emmêlés, sans se soucier du regard des autres touristes ou bronzeurs. Il en aurait été autrement s'il avait remarqué cette petite fille qui les regardait avec espièglerie.


	2. De chaudes retrouvailles

Ana était heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras de l'élu de son cœur! Heureuse qu'il ne l'ai pas oublier! Heureuse tout simplement! Elle se moquait du regards des autres personnes sur la plage même de cette petite curieuse qui les espionnait. Enfin, Ana ne l'avait pas remarqué tellement que son regard se perdait dans les yeux de Sam! Ils se mirent à tournoyer dans l'eau, tendrement enlacé l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassant de temps en temps! Si ce n'est pas le bonheur, ça y ressemble! Soudain, Sam la souleva et la porta de manière très romantique et la jeune femme se laissa faire en mettant ses bras autour du cou du chasseur! Ce dernier retourna sur la plage, vers sa serviette et l'allongea délicatement sur le sable avant de s'allonger sur elle et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres! Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds en se mordillant la lèvres inférieure avec un petit sourire aux lèvres:

Ana: Jamais je n'aurais imaginé de pareilles retrouvailles...mais celles-ci me plaisent énormément...

Ana sourit et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son beau chasseur! Vous avez déjà vu la musculature de Sam ? C'est quelque chose à voir ! Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, Ana était toute légère dans les bras du chasseur. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à son drap de plage où il l'avait déposé délicatement avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre inférieure. (HJ : Normal quand on voyaiit son torse de rêve en même temps... ) Ce petit geste sexy lui plut énormément, il la détailla également, lui sourit en retour et répondit :

Sam: Ces retrouvailles sont parfaites tu veux dire !

Il s'allongea sur elle, répondit à son baiser puis s'étendit à côté d'elle, la dévorant des yeux, tentant de récupérer les années perdues en la regardant le plus possible. Il lui fit de légers baisers dans le cou. Ce moment tendre et romantique aurait pu durer des heures... Mais c'était sans compter une petite chipie qui les épiait et ne perdait rien de leurs retrouvailles.


	3. Moment intime brisé

Même si c'était censé être une journée de détente pour tout le monde, Kelly devait se mettre au boulot : ses partiels de droit arrivaient dans quelques semaines et elle ne pourrait les réussir qu'en commençant ses révisions très tôt. Oui mais voilà ! Elle aussi voulait profiter du soleil, de la plage, du beau temps! Pourquoi pas associer l'utile à l'agréable ? Kelly s'était alors vêtue d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes et d'un short, chaussée de petites baskets. Elle avait emporté un drap de plage, à l'effigie de Marylin Monroe (que voulez-vous... C'étaient les DiNozzo qui déteignaient sur elle...), avait pris de la crème solaire (c'est bien connu que les rousses ont une peau plus fragile) car son but était de bronzer pour se rendrez plus belle pour son cher et tendre Raphy, et non pas de devenir rouge écrevisse. Elle avait emporté également ses cours de criminologie. Autant commencer les révisions avec ce qu'elle aimait le plus ! Elle s'était installée dans un coin un peu plus tranquille de la plage, là où il y avait moins de monde et commença ses révisions, en tentant de chasser de son esprit cette tentation d'aller à l'eau ou d'appeler son petit ami pour qu'il la rejoigne. Le jeune homme avait installé sa serviette, déposé son sac à dos et avait couru dans l'eau. Il nagea une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille rousse au loin. Une jeune fille qui ne lui était pas si étrangère que cela. Il avait envie de jouer. Il sait qu'il aurait du être entrain de réviser pour les exams qui approchent mais il n'avait pas la tête à travailler. Il voulait faire une pause, entre la chasse aux démons et les cours, il n'avait plus trop le temps de s'amuser. Lui, qui est d'un naturel sérieux et timide avait décidé de changer les choses aujourd'hui. Il afficha un immense sourire puis sortit de l'eau à la façon d'un maître nageur version "Alerte à Malibu" (Qui a dit moins musclé? Rolling Eyes Il n'y a pas que le physique, il y a l'intelligence aussi ! XD) Raphaël se dirigea vers la belle rousse, se pencha sur elle dans son dos et lui fit un baiser dans le cou en se secouant les cheveux au dessus d'elle. Ses fiches se trouvaient plastifiées donc ne craignaient pas l'eau. Enfin, le peu d'eau qu'il venait de répandre.

Raphy: On profite du soleil? Cela te dit de faire une pause?

Le jeune homme avait installé sa serviette, déposé son sac à dos et avait couru dans l'eau. Il nagea une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille rousse au loin. Une jeune fille qui ne lui était pas si étrangère que cela. Il avait envie de jouer. Il sait qu'il aurait du être entrain de réviser pour les exams qui approchent mais il n'avait pas la tête à travailler. Il voulait faire une pause, entre la chasse aux démons et les cours, il n'avait plus trop le temps de s'amuser. Lui, qui est d'un naturel sérieux et timide avait décidé de changer les choses aujourd'hui. Il afficha un immense sourire puis sortit de l'eau à la façon d'un maître nageur version "Alerte à Malibu" (Qui a dit moins musclé? Rolling Eyes Il n'y a pas que le physique, il y a l'intelligence aussi ! XD) Raphaël se dirigea vers la belle rousse, se pencha sur elle dans son dos et lui fit un baiser dans le cou en se secouant les cheveux au dessus d'elle. Ses fiches se trouvaient plastifiées donc ne craignaient pas l'eau. Enfin, le peu d'eau qu'il venait de répandre.

Raphy: On profite du soleil? Cela te dit de faire une pause?

Chloé observait le petit couple d'amoureux, s'enlaçant sur la serviette de plage. Elle avait l'impression de connaître la jeune femme. Soudain, un éclair de génie illumina son esprit: c'est sa "tata" Ana! Il fallait qu'elle aille la voir! Elle voulait s'amuser avec elle comme elle le faisait souvent! Elle casserait probablement le moment romantique mais ils avaient qu'à s'éclipser À l'hôtel et puis ils se rattraperont cette nuit! Elle finit sa glace et se rua vers Ana en criant:

Chloé: Tata Anaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Chloé resta en bouche bée en VOYANT que l'homme n'était autre que son sauveur attitré, Sam! Folle de joie, elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale plus aisément. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de crier:

Chloé: Sammyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes : Sam ne pensait à rien et ne VOYAIT rien d'autre qu'Ana. Il lui démontrait par des baisers, des caresses, des gestes tendres, mais qui n'allaient jamais bien loin : ils étaient sur une plage publique après tout… Rolling Eyes Sam aurait aimé que cet instant dure des heures mais ce moment idyllique fut stoppé par une enfant… Une petite fille qui criait "Tata Ana"… Tata ? Il eut juste le temps de balbutier à Ana :

Sam: Tu as une nièce toi ?

La tornade blonde arriva et Sam ouvrit des yeux tout ronds lorsqu'il reconnut cette voix familière par ce cri "Sammyyyyyyyyy"… Il se disait que ce n'était pas possible. Les dieux devaient lui en vouloir! Pourquoi fallait-il que Chloé soit la nièce de sa chère et tendre ? Il allait l'avoir tout le temps sur le dos maintenant! (Pas taper… :D ) Il fit une pirouette pour se retrouver derrière Ana, comme si elle pouvait lui faire barrage avec son corps alors qu'il était bien plus carré qu'elle, et lui dit tout bas à l'oreille pour ne pas être entendu de la petite :

Sam: Chloé est ta nièce ? Au secours !

Puis, il tenta de faire un sourire à la petite qui arrivait en courant vers eux, fit un bref signe de la main et lui dit :

Sam: Hey Chloé! Comment tu vas ?

Alors qu'elle était en plein dans son chapitre sur les scènes de crime et les preuves, une ombre vint se mettre sur ses fiches, l'embrasser dans le cou et l'arrosant au passage. Heureusement pour lui, Kelly avait reconnu son cher et tendre. Sinon, l'homme qui aurait fait ça aurait effectué la dernière action de sa vie… Vous pouvez me croire : elle sait se défendre face aux agresseurs, harceleurs et détraqués en tout genre. Ce n'est pas une Gibbs pour rien! Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de la jeune rousse : elle ne savait pas sur quel compte mettre ce frisson : le baiser ou l'arrosage… Peut-être un mélange des deux… Elle leva sa tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Raphy avant de répondre :

Kelly: Oui, j'essaye de profiter du soleil… Tu as vu comme je suis blanche ?

Elle montra ses jambes et ses bras. Puis, quand il proposa de faire une pause, Kelly eut envie de se laisser tenter. Après tout, elle avait déjà révisé presque la moitié du cours, elle pouvait s'autoriser une petite pause avant de reprendre non ? Sauf qu'elle avait envie de jouer un peu. Alors, elle prit la mine d'une Kelly hésitante, allant de ses fiches à Raphy, et dit d'un air taquin et coquin :

Kelly: Je ne sais pas si je peux m'accorder cette pause… Convaincs-moi…

Ana était sur son petit nuage. Ce moment était juste parfait! Dommage qu'il fut interrompu par une petite chipie mais elle était heureuse de la voir. Elle fut surprise de la réaction de son cher et tendre. Sam connaissait la petite? Étrange! Elle afficha un rictus aux propos de son chéri dans le creux de son oreille et finit par dire:

Ana: Ce n'est pas exactement ma nièce! C'est celle de mon meilleur ami d'enfance mais je la considère comme telle! On s'amuse bien toutes les deux!

Puis, elle murmura à son chéri:

Ana: C'est une petite fille agréable, un brin chipie et bavarde mais très agréable!

Elle finit par faire un petit clin d'œil à Sam et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue! La petite fille observa le couple d'amoureux avec un petit sourire en coin lorsque Sam se glissa dans le dos d'Ana! Elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire:

Chloé: Mais c'est quand même ma tata! Enfin, j'ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça! Pas la peine de te cacher Sam! Je te vois toujours et je te t'ai reconnu! Je vais super bien! Je suis trop contente de vous voir ici! Dites, on joue?

Elle avait envie de jouer au ballon avec son tonton, Ana et Sam mais elle se doutait que les deux amoureux ne voudraient pas aujourd'hui! Ce n'est pas grave, elle jouera avec eux une autre fois! Ce n'est que partit remise! Raphy regarda les jambes de sa fiancée et constata qu'elle manquait un peu de bronzage en effet même s'il ne pensait pas vraiment au bronzage pour être exact. Il finit par lui répliquer:

Raphy: Justement! Une bonne petite pause pour un bronzage efficace est recommencé par les autorités de médecine!

Raphy effectua un petit sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait envie de la faire rire. Il avait passé trop de temps à rester sérieux, le nez dans les bouquins qu'il avait envie de jouer pour une fois et l'occasion était bien trop belle pour ne pas la saisir. Il la regarda faire son hésitante, pour l'embêter ou pas, il ne le sait pas mais la connaissant, ce devait être surement pour ça! La convaincre? Ce n'allait pas être très compliqué vu qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquement rien lui refuser, surtout si la jeune femme se trouvait être jalouse. Il fit mine de réfléchir et finit par dire:

Raphy: On a toute l'année pour être sérieux mais l'été ne dure que deux mois et autant en profiter quand le soleil est au rendez-vous! On est pareil tous les deux! On passe tout notre temps le nez plongé dans nos bouquins! Et si, pour une fois, on en sortait et on décidait de s'amuser un peu? Cela nous changerait les idées! Nos cours ne vont pas bouger et ne nous en voudront pas de ne pas les regarder pendant quelques minutes! Surtout qu'on les connait déjà! Après, si tu ne veux pas quitter tes fiches de révisions pour passer un agréable moment en ma compagnie, ce n'est pas très grave! Je vais bien trouver une charmante demoiselle pour s'amuser avec moi...

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en lui faisant un clin d'œil, juste pour la faire réagir et lui faire lâcher ses cours. Il la connait bien et sait qu'elle est jalouse. Le jeune homme lui murmura au creux de l'oreille "même si je préférerais passer ce moment agréable en ta compagnie! A toi décider!"


End file.
